


Soulmates

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here I have combined Rose Tyler and Tentoo getting reacquainted and the soulmate AU where you have the last words you ever hear your soulmate say tattooed on your skin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> So here I have combined Rose Tyler and Tentoo getting reacquainted and the soulmate AU where you have the last words you ever hear your soulmate say tattooed on your skin.

By most standards, Rose Tyler was a normal girl. She lived with her mum, worked in a shop, went out with her boyfriend. The strangest thing most people knew about her was that she never wore a bikini, but there was nothing weird about wearing different clothing in and of itself.  
Rose Tyler had not one, but three soul marks. Or at least, that’s what Rose and her mum assumed they were, for Rose’s marks were made of intricate circular patterns. The largest wrapped completely around her waist, across both her stomach and back, another (which, from what Rose could make of the pattern, was a question) was on the left side of her chest; the third covered her heart.

“Are you really the Doctor?”

He swallowed. “Rose. You’ve seen me change my face, why is it so difficult to believe that my face can be on more than one version of myself?”

“Answer my question.” Rose didn’t know what to think. She had gone to Norway (Norway!) to cross back into her home dimension and stay with the Doctor. Now, she was back on the Tyler Estate with a man who wore the same face as the Doctor, who had assured her that he truly was just another incarnation of the Time Lord, albeit a half-human one.

“Yes.” He said earnestly. “I am the Doctor. Blew up your job the first day we met, remember? Nestene Consciousness. Plastic Rickey. Travelled time and space until I regenerated.”

Rose smiled a bit at the memories. One of a man with a different face who wore a leather jacket, one of a man with the same face trying to convince her of the same thing.

“See? Now, I’ll tell you, I don’t know who I am beyond the Doctor right now. Seems like metacrisis is a bit like regeneration. Same memories. Well, when I say a bit, I mean really a little. Tiny bit. Mostly different,” he began to babble.

“On the beach…. At Bad Wolf Bay, you said that…” She didn’t know how to start relaying what she was thinking.

“I said ‘Rose Tyler, I have always been in love with you’.” The Doctor looked at her, love radiating in his chocolate eyes.

“Yeah.” Rose was quiet. “You’re the Doctor.” He nodded, his eyes channeling his concern as he silently begged her to tell him was wrong. “You can read this then? The swirling stuff?” Rose discarded her leather jacket and pulled her shirt up so that her midriff was visible. The Doctor stared at her soul mark in shock.

“That’s… that’s circular Gallifreyan,” he said quietly.

“What’s it say?” Rose asked softly, her curiosity warring with her desire to leave the Doctor’s past in the past.

“And Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I.” He said from memory, glancing quickly at the tattoo to confirm what he had translated. Words from a different lifetime, spoken so long ago.

“That’s…that’s what you said in the TARDIS. Right after the Game Station. Before you regenerated.” Rose remembered. She had thought her Doctor dead or kidnapped, replaced by a stranger. “So, he was…” She closed her eyes, remembering her first Doctor. “I’ve got three, though. All in the same…circular Gallifreyan.”

“The three regenerations of the Doctor you know,” the Doctor surmised quietly.

Rose hesitated briefly. “Doctor?” His eyes met hers instantly and that was all she needed to take the tee shirt off completely.

The Doctor could have kicked his Time Lord self for using those words. “Does it need saying?” He drew a deep breath. “Rose, I…” How could he explain why he had used those words? How it broke his other self’s hearts to even think of them.

She had already buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around the half-human Doctor. Rose knew that he was her Doctor, in the same way that both incarnations of the Time Lord had been. “How’s that sentence end, Doctor?” She asked quietly.

“I love you. I have been in love with you since before my regeneration. I felt myself begin to fall for you on Platform One when you completely okay with aliens who didn’t look humanoid. When you listened to me talk about my fallen people and simply asked if I wanted to get chips. You didn’t care that I got the flight a bit wrong when we landed in 1869. When you grabbed my hand in the dungeon or tried to save Gwyneth. Downing Street, when you showed me just how much you trusted me. I couldn’t abandon you in 1987. Dancing during the Blitz. The Game Station. There was never any choice then. I couldn’t leave you to the Daleks. It was…” He smiled, “Rose Tyler and the Doctor.”

“Don’t translate the third one. Don’t read it. Please.” Rose said quietly. “Promise me.”

The Doctor bent his head down to touch hers. “I won’t,” he swore, before touching his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we have Rose’s soul marks. Would we be interested in the Doctor’s marks? I was thinking if I write a second part focused on the Doctor, it would focus on Twelve. Might have flashback scenes. His soul marks would be “Yeah, see you”, as those were the last words he canonically heard Rose say in ‘The End of Time’ (the Moment may have had Rose’s face, but was not Rose Tyler and was only seen by the War Doctor).


End file.
